ImpossibleNuisance
Nick Peterson's element is Indium, the 49th element. His chumhandle is impossibleNuisance, and he types in #A05757.and he has a habbit of narrating his actions *waves at the reader* Appearance Nick is average in height and weight for a 17 year old. The first thing people usually notice about him is his natural silver hair and bright blue eyes. He never leaves his house, and often times his own room, without a pair of gloves. Due to his sisters constant nagging he has a closet full of clothes which he usually doesn't wear in favor of his torn up Gi (martial arts "uniform"), along with several clothes from different contries via his parents liberal usage of money. Bruses, cuts, and scrapes usually accomidate anything he wears, along with a small smile which almost never leaves his face. Interests Collecting/wearing gloves and extreme sports, especially martial arts. Background Nick's enthusiasm for gloves began when he was a baby, his sister got him a pair of mittens for the winter and if anyone even thought about taking them away he would fly into a tantrum. Since then he has collected many different types of gloves, mostly for fun, but others, such as his padded and fingerless gloves, atcually have a function. Nick and his older sister's family are very wealthy due to a near impossible string of good luck with the stock market, yet his folks hardly ever spent time with them. Nick and his sister were raised mostly by various nannies and tutors. His sister has always been Nicks role model, and when she decided she was going to try on extreme sports, Nick came along for the ride. Nick liked some of the sports for a while, but lost intrest fast, until he was introduced to martial arts. When he isn't chatting with his friends online or surfing on the beach by their house, Nick usually is practicing either with the wooden dummies and punching boards, or getting whooped by his sister. Due to an unfortunate accident while diving with his sister, involving carless dynamite fishermen, he can barely hear anything. Nick hasn't found a pair of hearing aids comfortable enough to wear for more than a few minutes, so most of the devices in his house, including his computer and cell phone, vibrate and several have flashing diodes. His folks decided that city, rural, and suburb life was way too dangerous for the kids they never see, so they decided to use some of the money to build a house on a several mile long island quite literally in the middle of nowhere; so many people avoid the Burmuda triangle that they decided it would be the perfect place for the kids. Modus Simon; When a capachalogued item is selected to be removed, a Simon game appears. To retrieve the item you have to play the game. Difficulty of each game depends on the item; small ones are easy where larger items get harder and harder the larger they are. Strife Glovekind Relationships Conciders anyone who will at least talk to him a friend. Closest person to him currently is his older sister. He dislikes anyone becides his sister who trys to boss him around. Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Session 5 Category:Seers